


Long Distance

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dirty Talk, Dom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Skype Sex, Tumblr: spnkinkbingo, a dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: Jensen and Jared still stay connected even when they’re apart
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> My bingo fill for “Skype sex”

"You doin’ okay?” Were the first words from Jensen’s mouth when Jared answered the Skype call. 

“I guess so.” Jared worked on situating his laptop at the coffee table before turning up the volume.

“You look like you haven’t slept.” Jensen commented, leaning in closer, his face getting near to the screen to get a better look at Jared. “Can you turn a brighter light on or something? I actually wanna see your face.” 

Jared cast his eyes towards the bedroom he’d been kicked out of when Gen claimed it as her own. She was almost certainly asleep, same with the kids. He still didn’t want to risk it, though. 

“Hold on.” Jared mumbled to Jensen, who nodded on the screen. He walked as quietly as he could down the wooden stairs of the vacation villa. The second story held the bedrooms, the nicer of the two bathrooms, and a living room while the downstairs was the kitchen, dining room, and the smaller bathroom. 

For a moment Jared considered locking himself in the small restroom, but in the end he decided the dining room table would suffice. Even if Gen woke up, she wouldn't give a damn what he was doing. It's not like they were in public.

“There he is.” Jensen grinned when Jared flicked on the light and sat down in front of his laptop. “How’s family time?” Jensen mocked and Jared sighed.

“I wish I could just see my kids at home instead of all these unnecessary vacations.” Jared admitted and Jensen’s expression shifted from one of teasing to one of empathy. “I’m just so exhausted from all of this… from her.” Jared swallowed the lump in his throat. “I miss you, Jay.”

“I miss you too.” Jensen wished he could wipe the sad, tired look from Jared’s face. He just wanted to kiss it better. “You know I love you, right?” Jared nodded at Jensen’s honeyed words.

“I’m ready to go back to Vancouver. Or Texas at least.” Jared sighed before he crossed his arms on the table and slumped his head down. “How’s it going down there?”

“Danneel has let me be for the most part.” Jensen shrugged slightly. "I get to see JJ and the twins," He lifted the laptop and turned it around. "and I get the whole guest room all to myself,” Jensen joking boasted. “as usual.” 

“I’m tired of this, of hiding.” Jared pouted when Jensen came back into focus. “Why can’t we just-“

“Jared, we’ve talked about this.” Jensen frowned, knowing the direction Jared was going in. He had to push back his own emotions in favor of logic. “We can’t…”

“It’d be better, we’d be free.” Jared felt himself tearing up and when his voice cracked with sadness it broke Jensen’s heart. 

“Can we just talk about something else?” Jensen clenched his eyes shut. He just couldn’t bear the sadness in Jared’s eyes. Jared nodded but Jensen couldn't see and both were quiet for a long moment.

“I miss you.” Jared finally spoke softly. “I miss being in the same bed as you.” He bit the inside of his cheek.

“We’ll be together soon.” Jensen assured and a sly smile crossed his lips. “And then we can make up for lost time.” Jared bit his lip at the heated tone rising in Jensen’s voice. “I promise, baby.”

“You better.” Jared joked and the chuckle that sounded from Jensen’s chest made him grin. He loved seeing Jensen happy, especially when it was because of him.

“Oh, you won’t be able to walk for weeks.” Jared snorted at Jensen’s teasing words. Although, Jensen often followed through on his promises. 

“Last time you said that the makeup girl bitched at me about how much concealer she had to use just to cover up the hickies on my neck.” Jensen knew exactly what day Jared was talking about and he found himself reminiscing with a smirk.

Jensen’s tongue poked out to wet his bottom lip as more thoughts of that variety crossed his mind. There was never a moment when Jared wasn’t on his mind, though. He was Jensen’s most prominent thought at all times.

“What are you thinking about?” Jared bit his lip and sat up on his elbows. “You zoned out.” He knew exactly what had crossed Jensen’s mind because the same thing had gone through his.

“You.” Jensen smirked. “And how I can’t wait to see you. Miss being able to touch you… miss kissing you.” Jared hummed in agreement at Jensen’s husky words. He shifted in his seat and Jensen noticed. “Am I getting you all hot and bothered?”

“Shut up.” Jared rolled his eyes at Jensen’s smug, teasing words. 

“You wanna see how much I miss you?” Jensen mused and Jared nodded. He watched in silence as Jensen placed the laptop flat on his bed. Then he moved back to sit in front of it. Jared could see Jensen’s full body and he knew what that meant.

Jared looked over his shoulder before leaning in to look closely as Jensen’s hand dipped into his sleep pants. Jared had to restrain himself from licking his lips when Jensen’s pulled his long, thick cock from its confines. A little groan sounded from the older man as he stroked himself to hardness. Jared shifted in his seat again, feeling his own length twitch in arousal.

Jensen moaned again over the screen a little louder this time and Jared looked over his shoulder. “Am I not worthy of your full attention?” Jensen teased when Jared faced him again.

“Do you want a bigger audience?” Jared sassed back and a small chuckle sounded from Jensen.

“She’s not gonna come down.” Jensen promised, resuming his actions after pausing to speak. “Besides,” he grunted. “She probably knows anyway.”

“Still… I don’t want her to see.” Jared muttered, looking over his shoulder towards the stairs once more. The heel of his hand was now pressing and rubbing against his own concealed cock, trying to ease the pressure building.

“Go into the bathroom. Don’t wanna see the back of your head… well, in this case at least.” Jensen wore a cocky grin paired with his teasing and Jared sank his teeth into his bottom lip. He stood with a nod. Jared snatched his AirPods from the counter before moving into the bathroom and locking the door behind him.

Jared wasn’t sure where to sit, so he found himself on the ground with his back pressed against the door. He connected the AirPods to his laptop before popping them into his ears, making sure to keep all of Jensen’s gorgeous sounds to himself.

Jared adjusted the laptop on the tile ground, making sure to angle it so he could see the screen. Jensen’s grunts and groans had gotten louder, playing right in Jared’s ears. If he closed his eyes for just a moment, he could pretend Jensen was with him.

“Touch yourself, baby.” Jensen’s voice sounded right against his ear and it made goosebumps rise on Jared’s skin. He nodded at Jensen’s command, moving to sit back on his knees and spreading them. Jared pulled his sleep pants and his boxers down until he had access to his hardening cock. Jared touched himself immediately, collecting globs of precum on his fingers before stroking himself.

Jensen’s pleasured groans filled his ears and Jared’s own fell from his lips. He didn’t care if he was being loud, all he could focus on was Jensen. He tried to match his pace with Jensen’s, watching as his lover grunted out his name with each stroke.

“Close your eyes.” Jensen said and Jared obliged without question. His eyes fluttered shut and his head tipped back, resting against the door as he fucked his own fist. 

“Jensen,” Jared gasped out as he stroked himself a little faster. 

“That’s right, baby. I’m right there with you.” Jensen purred as if he was right against Jared’s ear and Jared whimpered. “Pretend it’s my hand wrapped around that gorgeous cock of yours.” It wasn’t hard to imagine, especially with the way Jensen’s lustful tone described things.

Jared’s cock was long, thick, drooling with precum, and steel hard in his palm. Jensen always loved the sight and couldn’t help but groan. “That’s good, baby.” Jensen praised. “Think about my hand stroking your cock. Think about my lips kissing all over your gorgeous body.” Jensen noted the way Jared quivered and he smirked.

Each of Jensen’s husky words made Jared’s body feel hotter and hotter, his cheeks flushing when he felt his cock twitch in his palm.

“You’re doing so good, baby.” Jensen praised in a low tone. “I can’t wait to see you. I’m gonna make you feel so good. We’re not gonna leave bed for a whole week.” His promise has Jared shivering in anticipation.

“I- I’m close.” Jared whimpered in near disbelief- it had been hardly a few minutes. He missed the way Jensen smirked, but he heard the deep groan that came after.

“Cum for me, baby. Think about everything I’m gonna do when we’re together again.” Jensen panted roughly, approaching his own edge. “Think about my lips on yours, my hands gripping your hips so tight they bruise.” Jared’s breath got quicker and quicker. He clenched his eyes and Jensen marveled at the way Jared’s cock pulsed in his hand. “Think about my cock deep in your ass, fucking you nice and hard just how you like.”

Images and memories flashed through Jared’s mind and he groaned loudly. “Cum for me now, Jared.” Jensen’s lust filled command sent Jared over the edge. His whole body quivered and his cock twitched as he finally came. 

Jared felt as thick, white spurts coated his fist and belly as he rode out his edge. His whole body slumped back as he shuddered in pleasure through his release as Jensen came with a loud groan. 

It took a moment for Jared to catch his breath, but when he did he opened his eyes. Jensen was watching him like a hawk and Jared licked his lips when he saw Jensen’s cock dripping with cum.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Jensen spoke almost breathlessly and Jared blushed with a smile. “I can’t wait to see it again.” Jensen licked his lips and leaned in a bit closer. “But next time, I'm gonna see it in person.” The wink Jensen shot Jared had his whole body flushing, knowing that Jensen always made good on his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Kudos and especially comments are like gold and really make my day :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @slut-for-Jared (it’s a J2 & wincest blog)


End file.
